


Hotel Recommencer

by EmberRayneStorm



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Confessions, Enemies to Lovers, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Secret Crush, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberRayneStorm/pseuds/EmberRayneStorm
Summary: Alec saw Magnus glance over his shoulder briefly before looking back out to the road.Alec swallowed back another sigh, working to keep his disappointment from showing. The last minute business trip the company had sent him on was already bad enough. It had only been made worse when he’d discovered he was being sent on it with his co-worker.Who also happened to be his crush.Who hated him.~“You have got to be kidding me.”Luggage still in hand, they were standing in their room, staring down at the single bed within its walls.OR: Five times there was only one thing, and the one time there were two
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 18
Kudos: 208





	Hotel Recommencer

**Author's Note:**

> Made for Hunter’s Moon 2020 Bingo
> 
> Square Filled: Only one bed
> 
> Thank you to Dragon (Agent0069) for getting the gears turning on this project and to Toby (TobytheWise) for throwing fuel onto the fire. This story is dedicated to Sivan (Sivan325), who gifted me their own incredible take on this prompt (which you should definitely read). 
> 
> And, as always, thank you to all the lovelies over at the Hunter’s Moon! Thank you all for being so wonderful!

_Our Story Begins…_

**Taxi**

Alec exited the airport, his footsteps echoing in the empty quiet of the night as the automatic glass doors slid closed behind him.

He halted, spotting a lone figure already waiting at the taxi port. He stood with his back to Alec, a hand resting on his matching stack of plum coloured luggage.

Alec let out a slow deep breath.

He had just departed a long flight – made even longer due to several delays – causing them to arrive late into the evening hours. His business trip had only just begun and Alec was already exhausted.

He collected his courage and continued forward, wheeling his suitcase quietly behind him.

As he approached, Alec saw Magnus glance over his shoulder briefly before looking back out to the road.

Alec swallowed back another sigh, working to keep his disappointment from showing. The last minute business trip the company had sent him on was already bad enough. It had only been made worse when he’d discovered he was being sent on it with his co-worker.

Who also happened to be his crush.

Who hated him.

They stood in silence, the air thick of the uncomfortable tension between them.

After what felt to Alec to be an eternity, a pair of headlights lit up the road as a lone taxi pulled in to the port.

“Where are you two headed?” The driver called out as she popped the trunk.

“Hotel Recommencer, please.” Magnus replied politely.

Alec felt his gut twist uncomfortably. The driver had assumed they were travelling together. Well, he supposed they technically were. But hardly by choice. And Magnus had already been forced to sit next to him over their long flight. The last thing Alec needed was to force his way into the man’s taxi. He didn’t need Magnus to loath him any more then he already did.

“You go ahead.” Alec reassured. “I’ll flag down the next one.”

Magnus’ head snapped sharply towards him, frowning incredulously. “What? At this hour? Who knows how long another one will be?!”

“It’s fine.” Alec replied startled at the man’s strong reaction. “I don’t want to encroach on your space.”

“Alexander.” Alec’s heart fluttered at the way his named sounded coming from Magnus’ lips. “We’re going to the same place. Sharing a taxi is just fine. It’s not that long of a ride. Just come on.” Magnus turned back to the taxi, moving to load his luggage into the trunk and effectively shutting down any further argument from Alec.

Alec swallowed, wheeling his suitcase forward and loading it into the trunk next to Magnus’.

Luggage packed away, and all parties belted in, the taxi pulled away. Nearly instantly, Magnus picked up easy conversation with the driver.

Alec was hit with a pang of jealousy watching them.

It was like seeing Magnus at work. He was beautiful in so many ways. He completely lit up the room, yet always made sure to share that spotlight with others. He would engage with them warmly about their lives and interests, making them feel like the most special people in the world. And frankly, that’s exactly how they should feel getting to talk to Magnus. He was so talented and creative, Alec would do anything to be able to greet him every morning and be granted that beautiful smile to start his day.

Alec could still remember his first day at the office, the dread of his failure still fresh in his mind. Everyone had been polite, greeting him and informing him of where everything was. He’d finally gotten settled at his desk when there had been a knock on his office door.

And Alec had looked up to find the most beautiful man he’d ever seen standing there smiling at him.

Magnus had introduced himself, smiling his beautiful smile as he welcomed Alec to the office. And Alec had utterly bungled any kind of human reply. His mind had completely gone blank, utterly bewitched by the stunning man standing in front of him.

Alec didn’t want to even think of how long he’d stood there with his mouth agape before he’d managed to stammer out a few jumbled words that were little more than nonsense. He had only been saved from further humiliation when someone nearby had called Magnus away for a work task.

Things hadn’t gotten much better after that. He’d barely been able to mumble out the occasional ‘hello’ or ‘yes’ or ‘night’ when they’d interacted. Most of the time, Alec would go into some kind of mental panic where he’d just launch himself inexplicably into another room any time he saw Magnus approaching.

He honestly didn’t fully understand it, either. He was normally so in control of himself, confident and professional in all of his interactions. Alec was good at his job. He could easily hold command of a room and eloquently explain his ideas. Even during meetings where Magnus was present, he was able to maintain his self-control. Alec would just ensure that he never looked directly at the other man and he was just fine.

But anytime it came to interacting directly with Magnus? Even just looking at him, seeing that stunning smile, would send Alec into an utter mess of nerves.

Magnus was different. Magnus was special. Alec had long come to terms with how big of a crush he had on the other man. How much he wanted so much more out of their relationship. And of how utterly screwed his chances had been long ago.

His embarrassing failings had obviously not gone unnoticed. Magnus had fairly quickly stopped bothering to engage with him beyond any basic interaction necessary for their job. He’d drop off documents to Alec’s office, or explain whatever new information had been added, but he lacked any of his natural warm, engaging air. The one Alec saw him use when talking to literally everyone else as he watched longingly from afar.

Alec risked a glance out of the corner of his eye, feeling his composure melt all over again as he watched Magnus laugh warmly in response to whatever the driver had just said.

Alec let out a silent, sad breath, leaning against the door and staring out the window as he willed their ride to be over soon.

**Room**

As Magnus had predicted, the drive to the hotel hadn’t taken that long. It just felt that way to Alec.

Once they’d arrived, Alec had been quick to exit the taxi and unload Magnus’ bags for him. He had told Magnus to go ahead and check into his room while he took care of the taxi. Magnus had replied that he was fine to wait, but Alec had insisted he just go on ahead.

Alec had been hopeful being freed of him sooner would smooth any further growing frustrations Magnus had for him and their unlucky circumstances, but it hadn’t seemed to have made Magnus as happy as he’d hoped.

Alec sighed, unloading his own bag. Who had he been kidding, Magnus already hated him. He’d not only been trapped next to Alec for an entire flight but then an additional taxi ride. A few minutes head start probably wouldn’t make much of a difference in his mood after all that.

The cab driver paid and on her way, Alec headed inside. When he entered the hotel lobby, he was surprised to find Magnus still standing at the front desk, his plum luggage stacked next to him. And he didn’t look any happier than he had outside.

Alec approached the desk, where Magnus was still speaking to a very nervous looking receptionist.

“There has to be a mistake. They should have booked us a room each.” Magnus tried to explain, looking weary.

“I’m sorry, Sir. There’s only been one room reserved by that company.” The girl replied, looking like she was bracing for an outburst any moment.

Instead, Magnus just let out a heavy sigh as he began to fish in his coat. “It’s fine.” He said as he retrieved his wallet and pulled out a credit card. “I’ll sort it out with account in the morning.”

The receptionist seemed to lose yet another shade of colour as her nervousness increased. “I-I’m really sorry, Sir. We’re already fully booked for tonight. Your reservation is all we have left.”

Alec’s stomach dropped. Apparently the plane and the taxi hadn’t been enough. The world was clearly feeling particularly malicious and determined to ensure Magnus wouldn’t even be able to stand his presence by the end of this trip.

Magnus turned to Alec. “Well, it’s too late to find anything else tonight. I guess we’re rooming together.”

“I’ll make sure to find a new place first thing in the morning.” Alec supplied, working hard to mask the anxiety he was feeling.

“Sure. Whatever.” Magnus replied, looking tired. “Let’s just get upstairs.” He added, collecting his luggage and making his way to the elevator.

Alec sighed sadly. He knew Magnus wasn’t going to be happy about the situation, but it didn’t make it hurt any less. He followed behind, entering the elevator Magnus had already called, and tried to devise a plan. There was no way he could fix things at this point, but he could at least try to mitigate the damage.

As the elevator rose, Alec decided he would quickly drop off his belongings and head straight to the hotel restaurant. He was starving in any event, and needed to get something to eat before bed. He could just stay at the bar for a few hours and ensure Magnus had plenty of time to fall asleep before returning. Then, he’d get up extra early – go for a run or something – and make sure to give Magnus enough time and space to be up and out before he returned so that Magnus would have to deal with him as little as possible. It wasn’t ideal, but it was the best he could do to try and keep Magnus’ loathing of him from increasing. Alec really didn’t need his heart to break any further.

**Bed**

“You have got to be kidding me.”

Luggage still in hand, they were standing in their room, staring down at the single bed within its walls.

“Guess they didn’t want to mention that on top of everything else already.” Magnus sighed.

“Don’t worry, it’s all yours.” Alec replied, moving to tuck his suitcase into a corner.

“And where on earth are you going to sleep, then?" Magnus replied in bewilderment. “It isn’t like there’s a couch for you. This room’s so small that there isn’t even a decent patch of floor.”

“I can just take a pillow to the tub.”

“The tub?! Are you out of your mind?” Magnus snapped angrily. “I mean, that would be terribly painful for anyone. But you? You’re far too tall to even attempt such a thing.”

“Then what do you suggest?” Alec replied, turning back to Magnus, too exhausted to think of any alternative that could somehow smooth things over.

“I suggest we can just act like grown-ups and each take a side.”

And suddenly Alec was very awake again, his heart quickly picking up speed. He tried to remain stoic and not let his mind wander to the mental image of being in bed with Magnus.

He swallowed. “You mean, sleep on the bed together?”

“Is that _so_ terrible?” Magnus hissed, setting down his luggage.

“What?” Alec asked, startled by the tone of Magnus’ reaction.

“It’s just one night, after all. I’m sure that could be survived, no?” Magnus said coldly, his back still turned as he unpacked a few items onto the side table.

“Uh, ya. Of course. That’s fine.” Alec murmured, trying not to notice the way Magnus was clearly refusing to look at him. “Look, I’m going to grab a bite to eat before bed.”

Magnus paused, taking a moment to think. “I suppose the kitchen would be closing soon. It’s already so late.” He finally turned around, looking at Alec. “I’ll need to get something for myself. Would it be a problem if I went down with you?” He asked.

Something about his tone still confused Alec. That icy wall of disinterest was still there, the one Magnus put up every time they were together, but Alec noticed there seemed to be something else behind it. He couldn’t quite seem to put his finger on what it was. It almost seemed like a sad disappointment or dejection. But that couldn’t be right. Could it?

“Or do you feel the need to ride down separately.” Magnus added with a sharp edge.

Alec realized he had been so lost in his puzzlement, he hadn’t yet answered Magnus. “Oh! Yes. That’s fine.” He replied awkwardly, mentally kicking himself for yet another lapse in control.

Magnus gave a curt nod, turning back to his luggage. “Just give me a moment here, and we’ll head downstairs then.”

Alec nodded, shrugging off his coat after claiming his wallet from its pockets, and begged his brain not to short circuit again in the time it took them to reach the restaurant.

**Waiter**

One thankfully uneventful elevator ride later, they made their way to the restaurant. Entering its lobby, they found a man already awaiting at the host stand.

“Are we too late?” Magnus inquired as he approached.

“Just in time. Table for two?” He asked with a smile.

“Uh, no. Just one.” Alec stammered out hurriedly. Magnus had already been forced to share so much with him tonight. The last thing Magnus needed was to have to share a table.

Out of the corner of his eye, Alec saw Magnus raise an eyebrow, but the other man didn’t say anything.

The host looked startled at the answer, momentarily unsure how to respond. “Oh. Okay. Uh, just follow me then.”

Alec watched as the host lead Magnus over to a table, directing him to sit, before returning to the stand and leading Alec to his own a few tables away. The host then hurried into the kitchen.

A moment later, he emerged with another man to whom he was whispering. The new man, presumably their waiter, peered out at the dining room with a confused frown.

Alec watched from his seat as the server brought a menu to Magnus, a second remaining tucked under his arm as he took Magnus’ drink order.

He then made his way to Alec’s table, offering him the spare menu. “Good evening, Sir.”

“Are you the only one working tonight?” Alec asked, concerned.

“Yes. The kitchen is closing in about an hour, so it’s just me left to finish up for the night.” He replied.

Alec started to feel a bit guilty for making the server have to manage the simultaneous arrivals on his own. But it was that or impose on Magnus, and he wasn’t going to do that.

“Can I start you with something to drink?” The server asked.

“Oh, uh. Just a water is fine. Thanks.”

The server nodded. “I’ll give you some time to look over the menu.” He said before heading back to the kitchen.

Alec opened the menu, reading through the various options. After a few minutes, he saw the server return with a tray of drinks. Stopping at Magnus’ table, he placed down his tray, taking a cocktail from it and setting it in front of Magnus. Pulling out a notepad, he wrote down Magnus’ order before tucking it away, reclaiming his tray, and making his way to Alec’s table.

“Here you are, Sir.” He said, placing a glass of ice water on the table “Did you know what you wanted to order?” He asked, notebook now back in hand.

Alec nodded sheepishly and relayed his order. He had to work hard not to react to how Magnus was staring intensely over at him.

Order noted, the server tucked his notebook away again and moved to collect his now empty tray.

And suddenly Magnus was standing next to him, drink in hand.

“This is stupid, making this poor man run between us.” He said, exacerbated. He took hold of a chair, pulling it out and taking a seat. “Let’s just share a table. We don’t have to talk, but let’s save him the grief of this nonsense.”

Looking relieved, the server gave a little bow before heading back to the kitchen.

They sat together in silence for a minute. Magnus casually sipped at his drink, staring out at the empty dining room while Alec combatted his nerves. His mind instinctually wanted to just remain quiet, to not risk saying something stupid and digging himself deeper into Magnus’ bad graces. But what Magnus had said stood out in his mind.

Gathering his courage, Alec pushed himself to speak. “I don’t…not want to talk.”

This clearly caught Magnus by surprise. His eyes flicked to Alec, an eyebrow raised in puzzlement. “You’ve never wanted to before.”

“What do you mean?” Alec replied, startled by the other man’s words.

“I mean," Magnus started, firmly. "Ever since you started at the company, I’d be lucky if I could get a sentence out of you in a day.” Magnus replied curtly.

“I-I-” Alec stuttered, his nerves overtaking him again. He let out a little breath, looking away.

“Ya, that’s what I figured.” Magnus responded coldly, leaning back in his chair and taking another drink of his cocktail.

Alec clenched his fists, frustrated at having once again lost control around Magnus. He could feel his anger rising at his inaction. Whatever the outcome, Alec decided he wasn’t going to let things end here.

So he took a deep breath, and just started. “I never know what to say.”

Still mid-sip, Magnus froze, looking up over the rim of his glass before slowly lowering it.

“Everyone has such an easy time talking to you. But every time I try to even say good morning, it’s like I completely freeze up and make a fool of myself.” He let out a shaky breath, working hard to continue without letting his worries overtake him.

“You’re so kind and caring. Warm and welcoming to everyone. No matter what they want to talk to you about, you’re happy to do it. And you make them feel like it’s the most important thing in the world. You’re always cheering everyone up, lifting their spirits on bad days and helping them with whatever problem they’re having.” He took another breath, fighting not to lose his strength. “You’re such a beautiful person, Magnus, and I just don’t know how I’m supposed to even be worth your time.”

Magnus sat stunned. He blinked a few times, his mouth slightly parted, as if trying to make sense of what he just heard. “But you…all those times-” Magnus struggled, clearly confused. He shook his head in disbelief. “You couldn’t wait to get rid of me after our taxi ride.” He finally offered.

“What?” Alec replied, caught off guard by the choice of response. He sat forward, frowning. “No, I thought you would already have been mad having to spend the ride with me, especially after that long flight. I assumed you’d be relieved not to have to wait for me.”

“Why ever would I have been mad?” Magnus asked, frowning in return.

“Because you hate me?” Alec offered.

Magnus sat silently for a moment. Then he put his glass down, taking a slow breath. “I think we’ve had a rather large and unfortunate misunderstanding.” He gazed directly at Alec, his eyes serious and sincere. “Alexander, I don’t hate you.”

“Wh-huh?” Alec stuttered, completely lost.

“I never have.” Magnus continued. “In fact, this whole time I assumed it was _you_ who hated _me_.”

“No!” Alec cried out reflexively. He let out a quick breath, embarrassed at his outburst. “Definitely not.” He added, more calmly, but still firm. “Why would you think that?”

Magnus chuckled, slowly circling the rim of his glass with his finger. “Oh I don’t know.” He stopped the movement, his eyes flicking up to Alec’s, a smirk on his face. “Maybe the fact that any time you see me, you’d find any excuse to get away? That if I do manage to get a moment with you, it’s like you can’t get it over with fast enough?” He offered. “Even when we have office meetings, you refuse to even _look_ at me.”

Alec sat running through those memories, thinking about how it would appear from Magnus’ point of view, and realizing how miserably his precautions had backfired. “…I guess I can understand how that could have looked bad.”

“I didn’t know what I’d done to get you so upset. I just figured that you hated me on principle or something.”

Alec shook his head vigorously. “Absolutely not.” Alec chuckled, lowering his eyes. “I just turn into a complete idiot around you and was trying to mitigate further damages to your already terrible image of me.”

“Alexander.” Magnus responded softly, drawing Alec’s attention back up to him. “I happen to know you’re amazing.”

Alec’s breath caught in his throat.

Magnus smiled softly. “You’ve only been at the company a year and quickly set yourself apart as one of its most productive members. Not only is your work flawless, but innovative. You always go out of your way to help others excel. I’ve seen you stay late on more than one occasion to help a co-worker who was behind on their workload, or who needed to redo something they had erred on. You sacrifice your own time to ensure that others succeed.”

Now Alec was the one finding himself stunned into silence.

“Which, frankly, is what made your behaviour all the more infuriating.” Magnus added. He looked almost shy for a moment. “Because all I’ve wanted is to be able to spend more time with you.”

“I’m…really sorry Magnus. I didn’t realize how it looked to you.” Alec explained. “I wanted so much to be around you. But it’s like I go into panic mode and just completely freeze up. And then you were giving me to cold shoulder, so I just figured-”

“That’s only because you were avoiding me first!” Magnus interrupted. “It kind of hurts to have you essentially flee for your life every time I enter a room, you know. Eventually, I just tried to put up a wall so it wouldn’t bother me so much. Tried to distance myself from hoping. Not that it’s really helped much.” He murmured.

They sat together, both lost thinking of the countless misunderstandings throughout their relationship that had continued to pile up, snowballing into where they found themselves now.

The server arrived at their table, tray in hand. “Here we are.” He said, setting each meal down in front of them. “Enjoy gentlemen.” He added before disappearing again.

Alec took a deep breath, looking up at Magnus, a determined look on his face. “Okay. How about we start again. Can we do that?” He asked.

Magnus nodded. “I’d like that.” He smiled. “I’m Magnus.”

“Hi, I’m Alec.” He said. “And Magnus: you are the most stunning and amazing person I have ever met, and I have the biggest crush on you.”

Magnus blinked, stunned for a moment at the boldness of this man who had barely been able to form a sentence to him before now. And then he smiled wide with pleasure. “Are you usually this bold when you first meet someone?”

Alec chuckled, rubbing at his neck to alleviate his residual nervousness. “Not even close.”

“Well, I suppose a date is in order, hmm?” He grinned. “How about dinner? You hungry?” Magnus joked, gesturing to the meals before them.

Alec laughed, relieved and smiling happily. “Starving.”

They ate their meals, actually talking to each other and having a real conversation for once. A really good one, too. They exchanged a number of stories, learning more about the other, and found several common interests. Magnus talked about his family – friends he had known for many years – and suggested Alec should join them on the group’s next outing. Alec told Magnus about his siblings, happy when the other man voiced interest in meeting them.

It was almost funny how easy and comfortable it all was. How safe Alec felt with Magnus. Alec felt himself flushing again, but now from the happiness of getting to spend time with this wonderful man. Magnus was laughing that melodic laugh, and smiling his beautiful smile at _him_ for once. And Alec never wanted it to stop.

They finished their meals, setting down their cutlery, full and pleased.

“This was really nice. And I don’t just mean the food.” Magnus grinned.

Alec nodded. “Agreed. And I’m really hoping we could make it a regular thing?”

“Alexander Lightwood.” Magnus said, with feigned shock. “Are you suggesting you _won’t_ be locking yourself in random supply rooms whenever I’m nearby?”

“Definitely not.” Alec laughed. “Unless you’re in them with me.” He said automatically.

And then Alec froze. He’d been so comfortable, he’d just blurted out the thought without realizing. “Wait-no! I didn’t mean to say that!”

But Magnus was grinning mischievously. “I think you did.” He said, circling the rim of his glass again, slow and deliberate. “And I think I’d like that.”

Alec swallowed. “I-” He tried to respond, but found himself unable.

“Would you like that?” Magnus asked, still smiling alluringly.

“Yes.” Alec answered honestly.

Magnus’ smile grew. He turned in his chair, looking over to where there server was busing a nearby table, gathering dishes still left from a previous guest. “Excuse me.” He called, waiting for the man to turn and acknowledge them. “Could we have the bill for dinner added to our room tab?”

“Of course, Sir.” The man replied, walking towards them, tray of dishes in hand. “Just let me write down your room number.”

He shifted the tray, trying to free a hand to retrieve his notebook. But the dishes had been stacked too precariously, and quickly began to teeter over. Before any of them could react, they fell off the tray, crashing to the table and splattering the remnants of a soup dinner on the seated pair.

“I’m SO sorry sirs!” The server said, completely panicked. “Are you hurt?”

Though briefly startled by the surprise liquid striking them, they recovered fairly quickly.

“It’s alright.” Magnus reassured the man as he wiped at his face and shirt with his napkin. “Luckily it was long cold, so no harm done.”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Alec agreed, doing the same to his hair. He laughed. “Just in need of a shower.”

After providing them with a stack of fresh napkins, the server finally took down their room number. He apologized several more times before dashing off to the kitchen a final time.

“What a mess.” Alec chuckled, wiping the last of the larger spots off with his last napkin.

“Yes, napkins alone certainly aren’t going to be enough.” Magnus agreed. “Let’s get back to our room and get cleaned up.”

Alec nodded his agreement, pulling out his wallet and setting a tip on the table before they left.

**Shower**

They returned to their room, locking the door behind them, and laughing as they continued to chat.

“Okay.” Alec said, recovering from the laugh. “I guess we can finally get the rest of this soup off of us.”

Magnus nodded, smiling. “Indeed. I’ll be glad to get whatever mystery vegetable this is off of me.”

“You can go ahead first.” Alec said, moving a few steps into the room and beginning to unbutton his soup stained shirt.

“Don’t be silly. We’re both a mess.” Magnus replied. “Hardly makes sense to do this one at a time.”

Alec’s fingers stopped their movement. He turned to look back at Magnus, who already had his own shirt opened.

“And there’s only one shower, after all.” He added, with a coy smile.

Alec stared in confusion, not sure if he was misunderstanding again and hoping for too much.

Magnus stood in the bathroom doorway. He let his shirt slowly slide off his body to the floor. “What do you say? Join me?” He smiled seductively, his invitation clear.

Alec stood frozen for a moment, mouth parted in disbelief. Only a few hours ago, he never would have imagined this man would even want to talk to him. Now, the man he’s been dreaming of was inviting him to do far more than that.

He swallowed hard. “God, yes.” He managed to whisper.

He saw Magnus’ grin grow, pleased at Alec’s answer, before he disappeared into the bathroom.

Alec’s fingers struggled to hurriedly shed his clothes, tripping over the buttons in his excitement. Finally he freed himself of them, kicking them into a pile in the corner for later laundering, before rushing to follow Magnus.

He entered the washroom to find the water already running, steam beginning to fill the room, and Magnus’ body silhouetted through the shower glass.

One last deep breath, and he cracked open the door, sliding inside.

“Well hello, Darling.” Magnus purred, smiling at him.

“Wow.” Was all Alec could find to reply, utterly captured staring at the water running down Magnus’ sculpted body.

“Wow yourself.” He grinned, reaching out and pulling Alec under the spray with him. “Let’s get you clean up, shall we?” He said, his face close.

Alec could feel himself drawn to those lips, wanting so much to lean that little bit forward and kiss them.

And then Magnus was gone, leaning down for a bottle of shampoo. He poured some into his hand, returning the bottle to its home, before standing back up. He began to reach up, pausing a moment to give Alec a chance to decline.

And then his hands were in Alec’s hair, massaging the soap gently into his scalp. “How someone so tall managed to get so much of that mess in here, I’ll never know.” He teased.

Alec let out a little laugh, but didn’t really answer, distracted by how good Magnus’ ministrations felt. How intimate and special the caring action felt.

For a moment, Magnus’ hands were gone. Alec felt himself being tugged into motion. He allowed himself to be guided, pressing close to Magnus as he had them swap positions. Even that brief moment of skin against skin sent a shiver of excitement through Alec’s body. And then he was directly under the water, Magnus’ hands back at work rinsing the soap from his hair.

“There we go.” Magnus said, satisfied it was all gone.

But his hands didn’t leave.

Instead his eyes looked directly into Alec’s, searching them.

Alec swallowed again, taking small intakes of breath, feeling that pull once again.

Magnus’s hands slid slowly down, moving to tenderly cup Alec’s checks, his eyes never leaving.

They were so close. Barely a breath apart.

Honestly, Alec wasn’t sure if it was Magnus or himself who moved first. All he knew was that Magnus’ lips were pressed against his own.

And it felt like heaven.

The kiss was warm and deep, and so full of yearning.

They broke apart, more breathless than expected, faces still close.

“Magnus.” He breathed. He was utterly bursting with happiness and desire.

Magnus smiled at him, extremely pleased. “Alexander.” He replied quietly.

And then they were on one another again. Lips locked and bodies pressed close, things quickly heated up – and not just because of the hot water.

They shared passionate, practically unending kisses, taking only quick gasps of air in between, as if trying to make up for lost time. They ran their hands over each other’s bodies, touching and caressing, familiarizing themselves with the other.

The finally broke apart, panting hard, foreheads pressed together. They stayed like that for a minute, working to catch their breath.

“Shall we head to our one bed? Or are you still determined to sleep here in the tub.” Magnus teased, looking at Alec.

Alec grinned. “Bed please.” He replied, placing another kiss to Magnus’s lips.

**+1**

Out of the shower and dried off as quickly as possible, the pair had hurried to their bed. Magnus was now laid out with Alec over top of him. They had resumed their previous heated make out session, just as hot as before, even without the help of the shower steam.

They were completely ravishing one another, lips and tongues and teeth exploring every bit od skin they could claim. Magnus had one hand in Alec’s hair again, raking his nails over his scalp and twirling the strands through his fingers. His other hand was moving across Alec’s back, caressing his skin and urging Alec ever closer.

Alec had been hovering over Magnus, but shifted to allow himself to lower his body and fully feel Magnus’s body against him. They both let out a deep groan of pleasure. Each of them were already fully erect, members hot and hard. To finally be in proper contact was sheer ecstasy.

They continued their passionate kissing, groaning into each other’s lips as they grinded against the other, relishing in the long belated sensation.

Alec felt utterly amazing, buzzing with pleasure and happiness. It was still unbelievable to him. That Magnus was actually there, pressed against him and kissing him back just as vigorously.

Magnus reached down between them, wrapping his hand around both of their hardened members, and began to stroke.

“Magnus.” Alec groaned out,

“There isn’t just one this time, hmm?” Magnus grinned.

Alec would have laughed at the joke, but he was too lost in the sheer bliss of this fantasy turned realty. He could only shake his head in answer, diving his head down to kiss Magnus further.

Magnus moaned happily, pleased this time with Alec’s non-verbal response, as they continued their ravishing. He continued his gentle stroking, circling his thumb over their tips. Alec let out another groan, his hips stuttering as they sought further contact, utter pleasure running through him like electricity.

“Alexander, I want you.” Magnus said huskily.

“Yes, _please_.” Alec moaned, full of desire.

They shared a few more feverous kisses before finally parting. Alec rolled to the side, panting hard, already so worked up.

“Just give me a moment.” Magnus said as he slid off the bed, kneeling down to riffle through one of his bags. He returned to the bedside a moment later, a condom and bottle of lube in hand.

“You just had that packed and ready? On a business trip?” Alec chuckled.

“I always travel prepared.” Magnus grinned, climbing back onto the bed. “You never know when you might need the right tools.”

Alec parted his legs, marking room for the other man, and Magnus crawled in between them. He set the condom to the side and uncapped the lube, drizzling some onto his fingers.

Magnus shifted in closer. “Ready, Darling?” He asked, grinning with allure.

“So ready.” Alec replied eagerly, tilting his hips upwards.

Magnus ran a lubricated finger carefully over Alec’s rim, circling it, before gently sliding it inside. Alec gasped a little at the intrusion. He’d been ready, but a small part of him kept waiting to wake from this dream.

Magnus seemed to know what he was thinking. He smiled, bending in close. “Just relax and enjoy.” And then he kissed Alec again, working his finger as he did so.

After a minute, Alec felt Magnus carefully add a second, and he moaned into the other man’s lips. Magnus broke the kiss, sitting back a bit as he continued to thoroughly prepare Alec, carefully stretching him.

Alec was almost embarrassed by how good that alone felt. Seeing Magnus between his legs, his fingers moving so perfectly inside, and how hungrily he was looking down at Alec.

Instead, he just moaned out his intense desire. “Magnus.”

Magnus’ grin grew, satisfied that Alec was ready. He carefully removed his fingers. He reclaimed the condom, opening the package and rolling it on.

They shifted together, angling their bodies to best be able to connect.

“Go slow. It’s…been a while for me.” Alec said, feeling embarrassed to have to confess that fact.

Magnus nodded, not an ounce of judgement in his eyes. “Do you want to turn on your stomach? It’ll be easier for you.”

Alec shook his head, reaching up to hold Magnus’ shoulder. “I want it like this.” He assured. “I don’t want to have to turn away from you again.” He explained.

Magnus smiled warmly, leaning down and giving Alec another passionate kiss.

He slowly eased in, with small, gentle thrusts, careful to allow Alec’s muscles time to adjust to the intrusion. Alec was surprised by how quickly he was able to do so. How ready his body was to be connected to Magnus’. It wasn’t long before he was reaching out and pulling at Magnus’ hips, longing for more.

Magnus was quick to respond, clearly desiring the same. He picked up the pace, his thrusts moving deeper and becoming more steady.

“You don’t know how many times I’ve dreamed of this.” Alec admitted with a moan, relishing the pleasure each movement brought.

Magnus grinned, placing a kiss on Alec’s check. “Hopefully as much as I have.” He whispered in Alec’s ear, causing the man to groan in pleasure.

Magnus continued to gradually escalate his movements. He would shift his hips ever so slightly every few thrusts, changing the angle.

And then Alec was crying out in absolute pleasure.

“There you are.” Magnus purred, now set on the angle as he continued to strike Alec’s prostate.

“Oh Fuuuck.” Alec moaned out, clinging to Magnus. He could feel how his body was reflexively clenching around Magnus' every thrust.

Alec felt amazing, far better than he had ever thought was possible. He could feel his orgasm already flooding forward, utterly overwhelming his body with pleasure. He tried to hold it back, but he was struggling. Everything felt so incredible, Magnus inside of him, sending wave after wave of pure bliss through him. This literal dream come true.

Magnus could see Alec struggling to stay in control. He gave the other man a searing kiss, before pulling back, his face still close. “Don’t hold back. There will be plenty more opportunities after this.” He purred. “Come for me, Darling.”

And with that promise, Alec could stop himself no longer. He completely lost himself, crying out as he climaxed. Only a few thrusts more and Magnus was following suit quickly after.

They remained in place for another minute, connected and close, breathing heavily. Alec continued to hold Magnus tightly, still feeling residual shockwaves of pleasure rolling through him. They shared further heated kisses between pants as they worked to catch their breath.

Finally, Magnus began to untangle them, gently helping shift Alec’s legs into a comfortable position as he pulled out. Grabbing a box of tissues from the night stand, Magnus carefully disposed of the condom before helping Alec to clean up.

Satisfied, they cuddle up together. Magnus laid his head on Alec’s chest, his leg tangled in Alec’s. Alec wrapped an arm around Magnus, holding him tightly.

“That was. Incredible.” Alec said, smiling through his post orgasm bliss.

Magnus hummed happily, placing several kisses to Alec’ chest, idly tracing the skin with his finger.

“Is this considered acting like a grownup?” Alec joked, thinking back to their earlier conversation.

“I’d say this was very grown up, wouldn’t you?” Magnus smirked.

And they laughed.

They laid together in comfortable silence, still working to calm their breathing.

Alec reveled in the joy of what had just happened. This seemingly miraculous shift from hopeless longing to mutual desire. He still couldn’t quite believe that it had happened. Or that it potentially could have happened so much sooner if the misunderstanding between them had been sorted immediately.

Alec paused, focused on a specific piece of the memory. He found he was nervous again, almost afraid to ask the question on his mind and risk shattering this moment. But too much had already been left unsaid before this, and he had to know.

“Did you mean what you said?” Alec asked.

“Hmm?” Magnus answered, looking up at Alec, unsure what the man was referring to.

“That this won’t be the only time?” Alec clarified nervously.

Magnus smiled, warm and sincere, and nodded. “Alexander, I very much would like this to be the first of many. And I’m hoping you do too?”

Alec let out a sigh, relief and happiness swirling together. “I want that so much, Magnus.” He said, leaning down to take Magnus’s lips into another affectionate kiss.

Somehow it was just as perfect as the first had been. So warm. So full of love. It felt like home. They broke apart, not saying anything, just looking into each other’s eyes and knowing they both felt the same way.

And they both smiled so brightly.

“So, should I still look into getting a new place tomorrow?” Alec teased.

Magnus smirked, dropping his head again and hugging Alec tightly “Hell no. I’m not letting you escape so easily ever again.”

Alec chuckled, returning the gesture with a firm hug of his own.

And they nodded off, wrapped up tightly together in the middle of their one bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Looking for a safe place to converse about your love of all things Shadowhunters?  
> Feel free to pull up a stool at the [Hunter's Moon](https://discord.gg/RhZPtsd) Discord server!


End file.
